


Just Perfect

by JoMouse



Series: Christmas in July 2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Uncle Peter has shown up, bursting the snowglobe where Derek and Stiles have been spending the past few days.





	Just Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS (in July)!!!!
> 
> This is written for the [Imagine-Sterek Christmas in July](http://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/) event. Today’s theme was Family.
> 
> This is completely unbeta’d so all errors are mine, but I did try to catch them. Any outrageous grammar errors, please let me know!
> 
> Xx-Joey
> 
> Don’t know ‘em. Don’t own ‘em. Don’t show ‘em.

“Nephew, a pleasure as always,” Peter drawled as he entered the house, his smile growing as he stomped the snow off his boots and prepared to make himself at home.

Stiles skin crawled as he glared down their unwelcome visitor. “To what do we owe this extreme displeasure?” he responded in an equally syrupy tone as Derek looked between the two with narrowed eyebrows.

“Now, now, is that any way to talk to your mate’s favorite uncle?” Peter asked, eyebrow arched. 

“You’re his  _ only _ uncle,” Stiles reminded, turning away hoping that if he ignored Peter like he normally does a problem, he’ll go away. 

“Stiles,” Derek pleaded, the near whine of his voice irritating Stiles but at the same time breaking through his hard exterior. He didn’t like Peter, hell Derek didn’t even  _ like _ Peter, but he was one of only two other living members of his family. Stiles ran a hand over the garland on the stairs reminding himself that although it wasn’t really the holidays, it was all around them and the holidays were about family.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Stiles asked sweetly.

Peter’s smile grew even bigger. “What a wonderful little homemaker you’ve become,” he commented, looking Stiles up and down with a gleam in his eyes.

Stiles whirled around with a glare at Peter before glancing at Derek. “ Is he talking about me? Seriously? I’m sorry, Derek, but…” He trailed off before leaning into Peter, teeth bared in a way he knew he’d picked up from all of the wolves he’d spent time with. “You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna break off an extra-large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freakin' a--"

“Stiles!” Derek snapped and Stiles stomped off to the kitchen, flipping his mate off over his shoulder.

Entering the kitchen, he yanked the fridge open with a jerk, knowing that if he were a werewolf the door would be flying across the room and for a brief moment wished it had. He quickly changed his train of thought, wishing was what had gotten them into this position in the first place, even if up until that day it had been an enjoyable break from reality. 

Grabbing out a couple of bottles of water, he carried them through to the living room where he could hear Derek and Peter talking, surprised to hear a bit of mirth in their voices. Coming up behind them, he saw them bent over a photo album exchanging stories about the photos. Stiles smiled, recognizing the photo album as the one he’d spent months putting together by contacting other packs for pics of the Hales and also touching up photos that had been damaged but not destroyed in the fire. 

Setting the bottles down on the coffee table, he exited the room and headed toward the stairs, pulling out his cellphone. “Hey, Cora,” he said when the girl answered. “What are you up to?”

Several hours later, the house was filled with noise as the remaining Hales sat in the living room sharing stories and the other members of the McCall-Hale pack in the kitchen helping Stiles prepare food. Stiles had his iPod plugged in streaming Christmas music throughout the house. At that moment, Stiles an Erica were dancing like maniacs to  _ Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer _ , ignoring Derek and Cora shouting at them to shut the hell up which just made the others join in until the house was ringing with laughter and even Peter sang a couple of lines.

Gathering around the extra long dining room table, Derek sat at one end, Stiles to his right next to Sheriff Stilinski. Peter sat to Derek’s right between him and Cora who was leaned into Malia’s side sharing a laugh. Scott sat at the other end with his mother to his right and Isaac to his left who was shoving at Erica to stop her crude jokes while Boyd watched from beside her, laughing. The younger members of the pack weren’t present, but the room was still filled with warmth and family.

Derek cleared his throat, drawing quiet over the table. “I just want to take a moment, before we dig into this fantastic feast,” he started, smirking at the mishmash of foods that had been in the freezer and cupboards, “and say thank you to my birth family and my acquired family for one of the best Christmas in July’s that I could ask for.”

Glasses clinked and Derek took his seat, reaching over to squeeze Stiles’ hand, stopping him from filling his plate. Smiling, Stiles squeezed back, raising his eyebrows in question. “Everything alright?” he asked, trying to pull his hand free and giving up after a couple of fruitless tugs. 

Stiles watched Derek’s eyes move around the gathered group, the corners growing wet as the corners of his mouth curled up as he shook his head and turned the smile back on Stiles, pressing a dry kiss to his lips. “Everything’s perfect. Just perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr: josjournal


End file.
